Promise
by Themissofstaryskies
Summary: it was the year x777 of the war, elves against dragonoids,two mystic beings fall in love its just that both are royals of two different kingdoms that hate each other greatly when tragedy hits will they be able to keep their promise? NaLu one-shot


it was the era of magic in the world of Earthland, fairies, werewolves and even talking cats lived anything you thought of thats was supernatural would exist, but it was the year 777 and this mystic land was not at peace the elves and dragonoids were at war, the dragonoid king Igneel had thought it was unworthy to have such pests as he would say to roam the land and live but the king of the elves Jude had **hated** on how the other race thought they were superior, Jude hated being looked down upon and to show him how strong the elves were he had started a war, this lead to many deaths on both sides but no kingdome showed mercy, each race hated one and another deeply that is except for two beings,

Lucy had finally escaped the castle, ever since this wretched war had started she was always locked up in her home for safety, her father had said that as princess of the elvish race she would be a top target to catch and kill, the blonde had always known this it was just that being cooped up in her room only to have servants and books as friends she had wanted to leave and go outside and explore see all the things her mother told her when she was younger, this was the first time Lucy had left the castle grounds for years, after her mother had passed from sickness her father had kept her in more so she couldn't get a disease from the other elves but now that the two kingdoms were fighting she was forbidden to leave.

sweating a bit Lucy had ran deeper into the forest it seemed as she had ran for hours which she probably did guessing on how it was sunrise when she left but now the burning sphere was right above her head, panting the girl had stopped to rest, leaning on a stump she closed her eyes to catch her breath listening to her surroundings the blonde had heard nothing the forest was eerily quiet that is until someone spoke.

"what are you doing here" came a masculine voice, turning around she saw a man probably only a year or two older than her, he had dark onyx eyes ,weird pink hair with two horns sticking out of them and crimson red scales with matching wings, she could tell anywhere that he was the one species she was to look out for he was dragonoid.

"i said what are you doing here" he said looking up at the man who was almost a whole foot taller than her she had squeakily had said "i.. i am out to explore"

"ahh i see but you know elf that you are in dragonoid territory", shaking her head no the man had sighed "you're lucky that you ran into me and not another because if you did well lets just say you would not be alive at the moment"

giving the part dragon man a questioning look she had asked "why" "why well you see blondie i don't really like to kill it is a horrible act and i will not do it" taking out his hand he looked at the shorter girl and added "im prince Natsu Dragneel of the dragonoid kingdom nice to meet you" taking his hand lucy had also introduced herself as " princess Lucy Heartfilia of the elvish kingdom"

"well Luigi if you want to make it home alive i suggest you go now" with that he had started to walk off but he stopped and said "if you want to meet again come here at twelve o'clock tomorrow" and with that he had disappeared, leaving lucy to walk home to hear a lecture from her father.

...

Convincing her head maid Virgo to cover for Lucy to go out for what the serevent did not know the pinkette had reluctantly said yes to her mistresses plea, so at 11 Lucy had taken a horse from the stables and raced to her destination reaching there at 12:05,

Dismounting off her horse and petted its main when she heard "you're late" come behind her, startled she quickly did a 180 to find Natsu and sighed "Well I'm sorry I thought the ride would be quicker" "pfft you call that animal fast" the man chuckled "well yes it's one of the quickest rides I have" she replied, looking down at her he gave the princess a smirk "what are you going to do?" Lucy had asked Natsu already had put an arm under her knees and back and picked her up causing the girl to flail her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall "I'm going to show you fast" and with that his wings had stretched out wards his knees bent and took off at light speed into the sky earning a cry of surprise from Lucy.

But they flew Lucy kind of getting use to the wind whipping in her face she opened her eyes to see a beautiful light blue sky that had engulfed the two, then she looked up to see a pinkette giving her a very big smirky grin, readjusting her arms on his neck into a more comfortable position Natsu had started to speed up more if that was even possible, this was the first time she had ever flied and went this fast.

Lucy had decided to enjoy this moment of bliss, Natsu noticing the girl enjoying the time smiled wondering why their kingdoms were even at war if they could get along like these two, dropping the thought he had an evil smirk on his face that scared Lucy, slowing down he had stopped in midair only having the dragonoids flapping wings to keep them from falling Lucy had questioned why he stopped until he shot straight up but now doing twirls and loops which freaked Lucy out automatically tightening her grip on the pinkette's neck.

The two had flew like this for hours until Natsu had landed them on ground letting go of Lucy he sat down and watched the sky with Lucy following suit, their they had talked and learned more things about each other like how Natsu could wield fire or how he had a blue exceed that loved fish and how Lucy had the strangest of servants or how this was the first time in many Years that she was out for this long, the two had talked non stop making jokes and playfully pushing each other around, Natsu had finally asked about her mother it seemed in her talks she only said on how her father would never let her leave or what her crazy servants would do but never her mother.

She looked up at Natsu with a small sad smile planted their "my mom she died when I was younger" came her sad answer "ohh.. I'm so sorry Luce" "no it's fine but wait Luce?" Asked the blonde "ya Luce your new nickname but it are you sure it's fine" said the man in reply the girl looked up at him and gave the pinkette a smile "ya Natsu it's truly fine, I am still sad that my mother had passed but she always told me 'when a person dies they will always be in your heart until you find them again in another world' so I know we will meet again even if it takes centuries" putting his arm around her to give the girl a one sided hug he looked at her in confusion "what do you mean in another world?" He asked sighing she answered saying "my mother had always believed that when you die you get another chance at life to make up for your sad memories kind of like reincarnation" "I don't know what that last word means but I think I get it!" He cheered happily.

Smiling at the boy next to her she looked at the sky it's inferno had started to fall down, noticing this the girl had gotten up and sweeped of the dust from her skirt "I better get going dad will freak soon if I'm not there for supper" said Lucy with that Natsu had gotten up with a bit of a sad face "I see but wait before you go do you think we can do this again?" He questioned hopefully mounting on her horse she said "I think we could" then rode off giving him a wave.

As promised they meet up the next day same spot same time enjoying themselves for the time they were together, they had kept coming to that same spot every day at twelve for one year, the two had learned everything of the other the mystical creatures had become so close they turned from friends to best friends to lovers, it seemed fate had wanted them together even though the war was still on and it was hard to see each other they still had managed to make it at their spot for each other, the two had wished and hoped that their love could stop the war and bring the two kingdoms together in harmony showing each other race that they both had great qualities, they planned on how they would get their fathers to agree and make up and how they would rule the new kingdom they would make of people getting fair treatment no matter what race or species, it was all great until one dreadful day...

King igneel was getting suspicious of what his son was doing every day for such long hours so he had asked his most skilled assassin Cobra to follow Natsu and report what he was doing, cobra did as commanded by his majesty, and when he found out what the future king was doing the maroon haired man was surprised he saw the royal son talking to an elf but not just any elf the elf princess, smirking to himself he thought on how the king would love her dead so he took out his bow and his handmade arrow with his own deadly poison and aimed.

...

Natsu and Lucy were having a normal day filled with laughs, hugs, kisses and jokes it was great for the two lovebirds to have their time together it was the most important thing to both, they were in their own world where no war was happening and they were happy the two wouldn't have to worry here no one knew of them they were safe, oh how wrong they were.

Natsu was laying on a trunk of a tree with his elf sitting on his lap the two were currently in a heated make out session whispering sweet nothings to the other well doing so whispering sweet nothings of how much they loved each other, the kiss was hot and passionate tongues battled for dominance but Natsu was clearly winning this fight of love with teeth scraping others bottom lips and Natsu's hand riding up his beloved s thigh hiking up the skirt she wore well the other groped her breast well Lucy's left hand was wondering his hair tugging on it and her right scratching his back with her nails, they were in a moment of love and would not stop that was until something went threw Lucy's body.

Lucy stopped the make out session to look into Natsu's worried eyes, they both looked down and saw it there was an arrow through her body causing blood to come running out, Lucy took hold of her beloveds shoulders looked up and kissed Natsu this time softer drawing a shape of a heart on his shoulder with her thumb she said "I love you" all that came out from Natsu was panic "no Lucy no! YOU ARE NOT DIEING I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!" He roared but at this time the blood loss was too much, taking her hand she put it on her loved ones cheek and whispered "Natsu my love my time is coming we can do nothing, I'm sorry but I promise we will meet again in another life"

"no Lucy I can't lose you" came his reply as tears started to spill from his eyes "Natsu you will not lose me I will forever be in your heart, but as I said before we will meet again I promise do you" "I... I do" taking his hand lucy pecked her love on the cheek as she fell into an internal sleep, all the dragonoid could think of was her and how she better keep her promise.

...

It's now december 4th 2015 on the planet earth, and currently in a supermarket there was a bodacious blonde trying to get a can of dog food on the top shelf, damn her for being 5'3 almost getting ready to quite a hand had grabbed the can, freaked out the girl did one of the fastest 180's she has ever did turning to see a man who was really tall like really tall probably 6'2 that would explain why he could get the dog food do easily but then she noticed he had PINK, PINK HAIR!, losing herself in the thoughts of whether it was natural or not.

The boy waved a hand in front of her face "hellloooo anyone in here?" He questioned, jumping out of her thoughts the blonde blushed lightly to his closeness and her humiliation for not paying attention "s-sorry" she squeaked "nah it's ok anyways but it seems as if you were having trouble getting this" he then showed her the dog food, finally calming down she answers this time not stammering and stuttering "ya thanks for getting that" "it's fine" was his short reply giving her the food she put it in her cart "thanks again I do appreciate it do you think I could help you at all to repay you?" she questioned "like I said before its fine but you could give me a name and number" he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "only if I get yours" she joked sticking out his hand he said "Natsu" taking the extended hand she simply replied saying "well nice to meet you Natsu names Lucy" smiling at each other Lucy then went in her purse getting a pen and paper out it.

She then ripped a piece of paper then written her number down "well here ya go Natsu" said Lucy as she gave him the number he then smiled and stuck it in his pocket looking up he smiled and took the pen out of her hand and put his digits on the back of her hand, returning the pen to its rightful owner he sheepishly asked "need any help bringing those home" pointing down to her groceries "sure!" Was the blondes happy reply, the two went to go pay for their items then walked to Lucy's home in glee and also weird pitter patters in their hearts.

let's just say their promise from another life was not broken.

THE END!

a/n well I hope you liked I know I'm not the best with grammar and all that but I tried my best and that's what counts, thanks for reading hope you come back soon r&amp;r!


End file.
